User talk:The Dreamer
Welcome The Dreamer re:Gasu Gasu no Mi Sorry, I accidentally pressed the wrong button. =P 03:35, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Chopper Image How about next time you check the image for the source before just removing it from the page. That image IS from the anime, aka Movie 9. 09:18, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Canonicity of Strong World It's not canon due to arguments brought up... here. 07:44, February 15, 2013 (UTC) The argument is... Oda never said it was canon... so it isn't. Chapter 0 is canon of course, but Shiki is still waiting to make his move. 19:24, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Forum:Filler History Sections. 22:03, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Image Guidelines Hey there! Sorry, but you are not allowed to upload: *Fanart of any kind. *Pictures not related to One Piece. *Duplicate images. *Videos of any kind, including videos from Youtube or similar sites. *Images with no source provided. *Images with no licensing or images without proper licensing. *Images with no categories or images without proper categories. *Images with poor file names that do not reflect the content of the picture. Random numbers and letters should not be added to file names. *Images that are not used for an article on this wiki. (User pages do not count as articles) For tips on how to upload a picture for the wiki correctly, check out this step-by-step instruction. If you want to use pictures in your profile/blog please use those already on the wiki or upload your images on another site (like photobucket, imageshack, etc. Check out this blog for more information). Please read the Image Guidelines before uploading any more images to the wiki. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask . Thank you. 22:24, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Sabo http://puu.sh/2rF9h Unfortunately, this blog was deleted without reason. I urge you, kind sir or madame, to petition the administrator in order to have the blog restored to its original state. Sincerely - 13:38, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Edit mistake Don't mention it :) Mistakes like that happen all the time, I do them too, no need to apologize we're all amature here anyway.Vazelos3 (talk) 21:05, August 20, 2013 (UTC) trivia personally i thought it wasnt worth noting that it was the only devil fruit that has three syllables in the root word of its english name, because its not really relevant to the story at all. but if you insist on keeping it on the page then i wont cause a fuss about it-- 14:54, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Blueno "Inteligent and cunning" are abilities not personality features. Plus those features are nowhere mentioned in the personality section, nor is anything about him being able to work under the radar. Hate to say it Dreamer, but Vaz is right here. While his personality may be calm and aloof, being cunning and tactical falls under abilities and powers. 17:01, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Facing faults http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/FaceFault might be of interest. It's a sufficiently used phrase to warrant being on the wiki. 16:30, December 4, 2013 (UTC) http://bit.ly/1bIlIAv 16:32, December 4, 2013 (UTC) You just contradicted yourself. 16:37, December 4, 2013 (UTC) here is your proof. Everyone has provided enough proof to support our facts. What you are supporting is correct, but the phrase face fault is ALSO used to describe those weird facial expressions. Just accept it and let it go already. I just saw your message ;) Reasoning If we did that for every page, we'd have "Zoro, also known as the Pirate Hunter, fought Mihawk, also known as Hawk-eyes, at Baratie, also known as the floating restaraunt." There's no need to add epithets after the name. 23:12, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Hmmm.... well, it's not a big change, and your logic is sound, but I'd change the links themselves instead of adding extra words. So Whitebeard, for example. 23:42, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Re: Thriller Bark edit Hey man, it's all good, no worries :) 22:09, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hobi Hobi Edits I'll go ahead and do that. I just think it's better for the wiki in the longrun to use consistent terminology. Thank you for displaying tact whilst handling this issue. It is very much appreciated. The Will of Deez (talk) 19:00, September 28, 2014 (UTC) re:Eleven centimeters It's in Brook's infobox, check the height between pre- and post- timeskip. 18:57, December 18, 2014 (UTC) 21:08, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Re:Unluckies Yeah, i already edited that 20:32, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Re:Law Yeah, after I realized there was a hiatus, I changed the lock settings to be two weeks instead. Thanks for the advice though! 18:20, March 5, 2015 (UTC) It's just an uncommon word that isn't easily understood by some. "Shocked" fits just as well, and it's much easier to understand. We have a rule here to keep language simple and easy to understand, as that is what an encyclopedic writing style should be. 04:41, March 6, 2015 (UTC) re:Fifth Admin Well, some pointers: you need to: # Prove you are trustworthy in handling such powers. # Be an active and productive editor, not just blogs and chats, nor just make minor edits. # Be able to act civilized with other editors, not edit wars and calling names. # Delete pages and images that violate rules when you see them, enforcing the rules in the process. 04:13, March 6, 2015 (UTC) re:Pika No, you're right. 08:48, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Re:Logia Trivia Mr. 76.78.130.61, I presume? You weren't logged in when you posted on my talk page, so how was I supposed to know that you had an account here? I did respond, on the IP talk page. In any case, I've made a discussion on the logia talk page about this. Let's see what the community decides. 15:16, March 6, 2015 (UTC) You know you're supposed to get involved with the discussion, since you took part in the tiny disrupt over the removal of the trivia? Whatever, I'm calling a clear majority to remove the trivia, since six people are for it, and only one, you, is against it. Next time, please try to partake in discussions over edits involving you. 23:28, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Marine Captains Actually, Hina is a Rear Admiral, as of Chapter 823, but I've updated the gallery accordingly. Well spotted. 19:16, November 16, 2016 (UTC) re:Marine Captains She's under the "former" section, along with Vergo, Smoker, and Morgan, so it's fine. 06:49, November 17, 2016 (UTC)